onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda
|type = Zoan |user = Boa Sandersonia }} The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into an anaconda hybrid and a full anaconda at will. It was eaten by Boa Sandersonia, who was force-fed it by a World Noble. Etymology * is Japanese for "snake". *It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit Anaconda Model in the Viz Manga. *It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Anaconda in the FUNimation subs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Sandersonia, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real anaconda. However, the tail of the form can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the Devil Fruit were originally used by Sandersonia for the cruel entertainment purposes of her World Noble masters. After she was freed, she used the powers to deceive her fellow Kuja warriors. By stating that her ability to turn into an anaconda is part of the curse she and her sisters lied about receiving, she is able to give some form of justification of the curse in order to hide her and her sisters' backs from the Kuja. By doing this deceitful act, Sandersonia is able to live normally amongst the other Kuja without shame. The powers of the fruit have also been used by Sandersonia for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of moving in snake-like patterns to both avoid and attack her opponents. She also uses Haki in conjunction with the fruits powers. The named techniques that are used by Sandersonia that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Joining with her younger sister in their half snake forms, Sandersonia and Marigold both battle an opponent together. "Saragi" is the name of a city in Nara. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * スラム|Hebī Suramu|literally meaning "Snake Slam"}}: With her tail wrapped around an opponent, Sandersonia slams them head first into the ground. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" (snake in Japanese) sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Slam, as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake". In the FUNimation dubs, this is callled Snake Slam. * ダンス|Sunēku Dansu}}: As an opponent attacks Sandersonia in her hybrid form, Sandersonia dodges the attacks using her Kenbunshoku Haki with her snake body. The way she moves about using this technique resembles belly dancing. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is similar to CP9's Kami-e. * : Forming her hair like seven snakes, Sandersonia uses them, along with her own head, like a hydra-like beast to attack an opponent. The fangs of these snakes are as strong as steel, and are capable of crushing stone. When this attack is used with Marigold's "Salamander" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, as it aims to attack the target from all possible directions, leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the Japanese mythological eight headed serpent called Yamata no Orochi as well as being another reference to a Gorgon, as Medusa was known to have snakes for hair. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Sandersonia's Devil Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Devil Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair; so this could be somewhat related to Life Return, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Medusa Hair: Eight-Headed Serpent. History During their time as slaves, the Gorgon Sisters were force-fed Devil Fruits, as a form of sick entertainment. Sandersonia, in particular, was fed the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda. In order to hide their shame, the sisters told the rest of the Kuja Tribe that these powers were actually a curse from their alleged heroic actions of slaying a monster called Gorgon. Trivia *Not knowing that it is actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Sandersonia's ability to turn into an anaconda to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. *Snake hair is a feature commonly featured on the head of the gorgons. *Just as Sandersonia (along with her sister Marigold) is the largest of the known Kuja, the green anaconda is one of the world's longest snakes, reaching more than 5 m (17 ft) long. The longest scientifically recorded specimen was a female measuring 521 cm (18.1 ft). *Ironically, although anacondas are semi-aquatic snakes and good swimmers, the user of this fruit cannot swim due to the standard Devil Fruit weakness. This is similar to the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl. *Sandersonia's Yamata no Orochi technique is similar to the actual Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into the Yamata no Orochi. References External Links *Anaconda – Wikipedia article on Anacondas Site Navigation ca:Hebi Hebi no Mi (Model Anaconda) fr:Hebi Hebi no Mi, modèle Anaconda pl:Węż-Wężowoc, Model Anakondzi Category:Zoan